Wrestling Heaven
Wrestling Heaven is a video game wrestling company that was inspired by the WEDF and the New-WWE. However, it was a wrestling company that was put together by using highlight reels. Wrestling Heaven has four weekly episodic shows:Raw, NXT, Showdown, and SmackDown. Raw and SmackDown are Wrestling Heaven's two brands. Showdown is the show where undercarders get their chance to shine. NXT is a show where 8 rookies have a chance to become a Wrestling Heaven Superstar. Click Per Views contain matches for Championships, to heat up a rivalry, or to make a great dream match. Wrestling Heaven makes its debut in February 2011. In 2016, Wrestling Heaven became an e-fed. It is now no longer canon to the CAW universe, but it does use CAW wrestlers. However, it no longer counts as being canon. Season 1 Results Season 2 Results Raw Superstars SmackDown Superstars NXT Superstars Wrestling Heaven Tag Teams and Stables NXT Tag Teams and Stables Wrestling Heaven Mangement *Goldberg - Interim SmackDown General Manager *Mr. McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Chairman *Nathan - NXT General Manager *Shane McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Vice President and Raw General Manager (Competed once) *Triple H - Smackdown General Manger Wrestling Heaven Championships Wrestling Heaven Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World Championship (Wrestling Heaven , World Heavyweight, or ECWH), a Midcard Championship (Intercontinental or United States), and a Tag Team Championship (World Tag Team, Wrestling Heaven Tag Team, or Undisputed Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far, there is one Triple Crown Champion in history. List of Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a Triple Crown in Wrestling Heaven. A Triple Crown requires a World Championship (Wrestling Heaven, World Heavyweight, or ECWH), a Midcard Championship (Intercontinental or United States), and a Tag Team Championship (World Tag Team, Wrestling Heaven, or Undisputed Tag Team). List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with Wrestling Heaven are not included. Wrestling Heaven Grand Slam Another achievement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World Championship (Wrestling Heaven, World Heavyweight, or ECWH), a Midcard Championship (Intercontinental or United States), a Tag Team Championship (World Tag Team, Wrestling Heaven Tag Team, or Undisputed Tag Team), and a Tertiary Championship (Television, Cruiserweight, Hardcore, Extreme, or Million Dollar). The Grand Slam can be won once they achiever all four Championship tiers in Wrestling Heaven. List of Grand Slam Champions List of potential Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with Wrestling Heaven are not included. 'Other Accomplishments' Grand Slam Champion Honorable Rumble Winner King of the Ring Mr. Money In the Bank Slammy Award Winner Triple Crown Champion Wrestling Heaven Cruiserweight Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven ECWH Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Extreme Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Hardcore Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Million Dollar Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Women's Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven World Tag Team Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Alumni & Unofficial Wrestling Heaven Superstars *Alex Striker *Andre the Giant *Andrew Hunter *Ben (Commentator, Manager, Occasional Wrestler) *Blue Meanie *Bobo (Commentator) *Brandon Adams *Bret Hart *The Brian Kendrick *British Bulldog *Brock Lesnar *Cameron Jones (NXT) *Caylen Croft *C. Carter (Commentator) *Charlie Haas *Chavo Guerrero (Cruiserweight Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Chris Cruz (Hardcore Champion (1x), TV Champion (1x)) *Chris Masters *Cody Rhodes (Cruiserweight Champion (1x)) *Corkey Jordan (Commentator) *Darren Young *David Hart Smith *David Otunga (TV Champion (1x)) *Derek (Commentator) *Dragon Slayer (World Heavyweight Champion (3x, Inaugural)) *Druid *Eric (Ring Announcer) *Eugene *Evan Bourne (World Tag Team Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Ezekiel Jackson (World Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Finlay *Gail Kim *Garrett Kingston (Commentator) *Gillberg *Goldust *Grand Master Sexay *The Great Khali *The Green Hornet *Heath Slater *Hulk Hogan (Season 1 Honorable Rumble Winner) *Hurricane *Husky Harris *Jake Roberts (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Jameak Stevenson (NXT) *JBL (Million Dollar Champion (1x)) *Jeff Jarrett *Jerry Lawler (Backstage Interviewer) *Jimmy Snuka *Jinder Mahal *Joe Thorn (NXT) *Joey Roberts (Commentator) *John Clavens (NXT) *John Reynolds (Commentator) *Josh Jepson (Commentator) *JTG *Justin Gabriel (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Kaval (Cruiserweight Champion (2x) (Final)) *Kazarian *Kofi Kingston (United States Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Lemarcus Carter *Lex Luger *Luke Gallows *Marc Mero *Marty Jannetty *Matt Taven *Melina *Michael McGillicutty *Michael Tarver *Mick Foley *Mike Knox *Mr. Anderson *Natalya *Paul Bearer *Paul Heyman (ECWH Gneral Manager, Showboating Liberties General Manger, Manager) *Paul Jackson (NXT) *Paul London (Cruiserweight Champion (2x)) *Phil Johnson (NXT) *Primo (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Randy Savage *Raven *Ref *Rene Dupree *Rhino *Ric Flair *Rick Westington (NXT) *Ricky Ortiz *Ricky Steamboat *Robbie E *Rob Conway *Roddy Piper *R-Truth (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Ryan Lee *Sabu (Million Dollar Champion (1x), Extreme Champion (1x)) *Santino Marella *Scotty 2 Hotty *Shad Gaspard (World Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Sheamus *Shelton Benjamin *Sin Cara *Skip Sheffield *Stephanie McMahon (Former Raw General Manager) *Steven (Commentator) *Stevie Richards *Sylvan Grenier *TC (Commentator) *Ted DiBiase (Million Dollar Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Terry Funk (Extreme Champion (1x)) *Theodore Long (Former SmackDown General Manager) *Tiffany (Former SmackDown Assistant General Manager) *Tim Salzburg (NXT Winner) *Todd Grisham (Backstage Interviewer) *Tommy Dreamer *Tom Phillips (Backstage Interviewer) *Trent Barreta (Cruiserweight Champion (1x)) *Tyson (Intercontinental Champion (1x)) *Ultimate Warrior *Umaga *Vance Archer (United States Champion (1x), Hardcore Champion (1x) (Final)) *Vladimir Kozlov *William Regal You can find Wrestling Heaven on this website: http://www.youtube.com/user/MrPoisonBee Season 1 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Retaliation Wrestling Heaven Reconnaissance Day Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules Wrestling Heaven The Great American Bash Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point Wrestling Heaven Havoc In a Cell Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak Wrestling Heaven TLC Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza Season 2 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Retaliation 2 Wrestling Heaven Reconnaissance Day 2 Wrestling Heaven NXT Arrival Wrestling Heaven The Great American Bash 2 Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 2 Wrestling Heaven NXT Respect Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point 2 Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 2 Wrestling Heaven NXT Rival Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 2 Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber 2 Wrestling Heaven NXT Axxess Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza II Season 3 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Retaliation 3 Wrestling Heaven No Limits Wrestling Heaven NXT TakeOver Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 3 Wrestling Heaven The Great American Bash 3 Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point 3 Wrestling Heaven NXT Breakout Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 3 Wrestling Heaven Driven Wrestling Heaven Uncensored Wrestling Heaven NXT Game Over Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 3 Wrestling Heaven No Escape Wrestling Heaven Roadblock Wrestling Heaven NXT Axxess 2 Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza III Category:Leagues Category:Wrestling Heaven